For The Sake Of It
by Black Angel Lady
Summary: Being forced back home was nothing she had planned, but now she’s got to see this through.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I own nothing that is recognisable as being someone else's.

Note: Hey guys! If anyone read the note on my other story, Feline Addiction, that story has been temporarily discontinued (for lack of a more apt term). This story is one that I have been thinking about for a while now, and as such, has taken priority over any other ideas that have been floating around in my head. Reviews are widely welcomed, and flames will be ignored or flamed – so keep in mind your own humiliation when you try to cast me mine. This story could possibly be Mary-sue, but I find that term FAR too general nowadays anyway. If this story's character does turn to Mary sue-dom, then here's hoping it will at least be entertaining.

Summary: Andie is used to moving around, but when her future at Yale is in jeopardy because of it, she makes the decision to go back to where she was born – Ipswich, where she can attend the famed Spencer Academy. Being forced back home was nothing she had planned, or wanted, but when a chance encounter leaves her with a newfound power, she knows that now she's got to see this through – for the sake of her future, her friends, and her life.

Chapter One: Waking up is hard to do

A mess of satin sheets and clothing moved and whined as an alarm clock started blaring into the silence of the otherwise stark room. Grumbling, the hulking mass was pushed aside to reveal a scantily clad raven haired creature with startling blue eyes and more than one missed meal on her slight frame.

The dark haired beauty rubbed her bleary eyes and shook her head in a wasted effort to wake herself up as she stumbled across the room to switch off her alarm clock. After hitting random buttons didn't work, she resigned herself to the fact that actual brain power would be required to silence the annoying piece of equipment and restore some semblance of peace to room.

After the angry noise of the alarm clock was stopped, the mystical blue eyed girl sighed, stretched and found her way back to the bed in order to find something to wear so that she wouldn't freeze whilst touring the gigantic house that she now, almost solely, occupied.

Finally finding a warm sweater and a pair of thick tracksuit pants, she exited her designated room and wandered down the hallway and stairs, looking for the kitchen she knew had to be close.

She entered to the wonderful smells of toast and eggs and sat her small posterior on the large white marble island in the middle of the large room.

"Morning, Pam." She said picking up an apple and sniffing at it, her eyebrows raised.

"Good morning Andrea. You better eat something fast, you've got to shower and get dressed so I can take you for your driver's test."

"Yeah, yeah." The dark haired girl replied, sighing. "What else is on the agenda for today?" She asked, compelled rather than curious.

"Well the test is scheduled to take an hour or so. Then we can go for lunch in the town if you'd like? Then at one we've got that appointment at the school. You're sure you want to board there?" Pam looked at the young girl, concern filling her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be a lot easier, at least. Besides, I can always spend weekends here. Don't worry so much, Pam. I'll be fine. Besides, I couldn't possibly leave you here to have wild house parties all the time, could I?" Andrea joked, a hint of sadness winding through the last of her words. "It's an hour drive to the town isn't it?" She asked, and received a nod in answer. "Well then, I'd better get eating. Did you make any tea?" Pam smiled to her and dished out her breakfast, which the petite girl ate with gusto unlikely for one so small.

-

Giving her long black hair a finally brush, Andie smoothed the tight black pants she was wearing and pulled at the thin black vest she was wearing. She certainly looked professional enough with the cute three quarter shirt underneath it, and the expensive purple tie she had borrowed from her father and never bothered to return. Kicking her way to her door she padded down the passageway once again and picked through the box of her shoes that was at the bottom of the staircase looking for the perfect pair of shoes to compliment her outfit.

"You ready to go?" Pam asked her with a small, albeit sad, smile. Andie smiled right back up at her and grabbed their coats as they both headed out of one of the huge dark doors of the castle-like home she and Pam now lived in.

-

Her large almost white eyes were circled lightly with black liner and her thick lashes coated thinly with mascara. Andrea was a vision of purity and innocence in nearly everyway. She walked out of the testing room and into the DMV office with a false nervousness, biting her naturally swollen lips and furrowing her perfect dark brows. Walking up to Pam she sighed.

"Aw, its okay honey, I'm sure you'll get it next time." Pam said when she saw Andie's face. Andie broke into a grin and pushed a piece of paper into Pam's hands and both girls squealed like five year olds playing a tickling game. "I'm so proud of you darling! Where do you wan to eat to celebrate?"

"You pick, you're better at that sort of thing. I'm just in the mood for something to drink really …" Andie smiled and Pam nodded her head. Both women moved out of the office and out into the car park, Pam already talking rambling excitedly about the small teahouse she saw the previous day.

* * *

So tell me what you think. I'd love to gwt some more ideas for this out of my head so any feedback that could be presented would be great. Ta

L


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I own nothing that is easily recognisable as being someone else's. Full Summary at the start of first chapter.

First Note: Hey guys! If anyone read the note on my other story, Feline Addiction, that story has been temporarily discontinued (for lack of a more apt term). This story is one that I have been thinking about for a while now, and as such, has taken priority over any other ideas that have been floating around in my head. Reviews are widely welcomed, and flames will be ignored or flamed – so keep in mind your own humiliation when you try to cast me mine. This story could possibly be Mary-sue, but I find that term FAR too general nowadays anyway. If this story's character does turn to Mary sue-dom, then here's hoping it will at least be entertaining.

Reviewers - The people who review when writers ask them to, but don't even get acknowledged when you've taken time to appreciate their work, I'm going to try my best to remember to thank each of you!!! Your reviews keep stories going - without them, this site would be FULL of one hit wonders that go unfulfilled. THANK YOU!!!

Olivia - First reviewer, Thanks!! It made me feel great to see that I had a review after about five minutes!!! No joke, you brightened up my day! D  
Gizmossidekick - Second review - Cheers!! You took the time to read and you actually mention that there might be an idea behind some of what I wrote, XP. Thanks!!

Chapter Two: Recognition

After the undeniably amazing feeling that the warm, incense-filled teahouse left Pam and Andie with, they both had some excess energy to work off, and what better way than to go shopping?

Andie walked hand in hand down the main street with Pam like she had so many times before, both of them feeling content and inspired, several shopping bags in each of their free hands. The pair stopped in three stores before they had had enough and decided to get something to really fill their stomachs. Settling into a booth in a small but expensive restaurant named 'Lily', they laughed and joked like sisters or years-long friends, neither looking like child and nanny. A sudden gust of wind blew them out of their laughter induced happiness, and both of them looked towards the cacophony beginning at the front doors.

A group of six people – no older than high school students, and in uniforms no less, were causing a scene with the manger, a balding man who was becoming more red and flustered by the second, his slight frame shaking with embarrassment and anger as he attempted time and again to force the teens out of the restaurant.

"There is simply not enough room for you today," he said in a funny-sounding Italian accent. The group sighed angrily again and pushed back into the eatery, ready to argue back with a vengeance.

"You always save us a table, Micah; you know that, we know that. Quit the bull and let us eat. We've only got 40 minutes!" a tall boy with cropped blond hair spoke forcefully at the now completely embarrassed man.

"Pam, do you think we stole their table?" Andie asked her guardian worriedly, her large eyes filling with confusion and curiosity as she gazed over the group with a vague sense of recognition. "Should we go? I mean, we may as well, we're done here, and they can have this table, right?"

Pam sighed at the girl. No one would guess that she came from one of the wealthiest families in America. Pam took a second to study the girl she had helped to raise with pride. Her small angular face, her pixie-like features, her long raven hair. Her forgiveness, the wisdom she held that was beyond her own years. Pam nodded, exhaling sharply and stood gathering her own purse as Andie did the same. Moving ahead of her younger charge, Pam approached the manager, Micah, and spoke to him softly, smiling and motioning at the teens while Andie stood back, a polite smile gracing her plump lips and an air of cool dancing about her.

The blond boy that made the outbursts stared at Pam and Andie strangely, taking in both newcomers' appearance.

"Anne?" Andie's head snapped so fast to the blond that one could swear she would suffer whiplash. Her already large eyes widened as she properly took in the blond she hadn't seen in years.

"Reid?" She let out a small giggle and moved towards the stranger, taking in his appearance as she took him into a hug. Surprise quickly hidden, he hugged her back before they were both separated by questioning glances from the other teens still standing in the restaurant doors. Pam coughed. "Right," Andie said quickly. "You go to Spencer, right? We gotta go, but maybe I'll see you there later, yeah?"

"Uh, sure?" He said slowly. Pam latched onto Andie and dragged her outside of the restaurant and down the road to her Mercedes, having 'just realised the time'.

"I don't like that boy," she said in her funny little South African accent that always came by when she meant business. "Promise me you won't be with him alone?"

"I promise; threesomes only," Andie joked, but was stopped abruptly by Pam's stern face. Andie's clear eyes clouded over as the matching sky above them did, and Pam hurried to unlock the car, missing Andie's vow. "I have a weird feeling about him too." Getting into the sleek black car, Pam hit the gas heavy and turned the car in the way they had just walked, passing 'Lily' just before the doors opened and a lithe blond stormed out angrily and began walking the same way.

-

"And that concludes our tour of the campus and dorms. I believe you wish to start on Monday, Miss Gordon?"

Andie's mystical eyes shone with astonishment and approval and she nodded quickly. After being presented with a course confirmation list, she quickly checked a few boxes and was left to roam the grounds while Pam signed some other release forms and worked out her living details with the short stubby man known as Provost Higgins.

Wandering down one of the wide hallways of the school, she jumped when a loud bell rang and the previously empty space quickly filled with spoilt and selfish teenagers. Breathing heavily – Andie had never really liked being in such hustle-bustle situations - she forced her way over to one of the free spaces along the side of the hall, her small frame supported by the hard, comforting wood of the wall. When she had finally gotten her breathing under control, she was once again surprised, this time though, it was by one friendly face rather than hundreds of unfamiliar ones.

-

Thanks for reading, and it would be great to hear back and get some input, or even just feedback, about what I have so far and what this could be in the future,

Thanks again,

L


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: I own nothing that is easily recognisable as being someone else's. Full summary at start of first chapter.

Note: Hey guys! If anyone read the note on my other story, Feline Addiction, that story has been temporarily discontinued (for lack of a more apt term). This story is one that I have been thinking about for a while now, and as such, has taken priority over any other ideas that have been floating around in my head. Reviews are widely welcomed, and flames will be ignored or flamed – so keep in mind your own humiliation when you try to cast me mine. This story could possibly be Mary-sue, but I find that term FAR too general nowadays anyway. If this story's character does turn to Mary sue-dom, then here's hoping it will at least be entertaining.

Reviewers - The people who review when writers ask them to, but don't even get acknowledged when you've taken time to appreciate their work, I'm going to try my best to remember to thank each of you!!! Your reviews keep stories going - without them, this site would be FULL of one hit wonders that go unfulfilled. THANK YOU!!!

Olivia/Bridget-Bunny - Cheers love!!! Hope you like this one!

And thanks to all those who read and eagerly await!!

-CHAPTER THREE - Stranger -

"Hello again, stranger." Reid joked, a smirk gracing his defined features. Andie sighed, smiling as she looked around him and noticed the other teens from the restaurant waiting impatiently.

"Aren't your friends waiting for you?" She stated rather than asked.

"Let them."

Andie let out a small gasp of laughter, and Reid's eyes twinkled as he watched the pale white skin of her neck contract and expand evenly when she did.

"Here's my number. Call me sometime I'm not being waited on?"

Andie considered for a moment, and then accepted the piece of paper he held between his fingers. She smirked, thinking on her feet.

"Have you heard of a place called Nicky's?" Reid nodded and smiled a trace of amusement in his eyes. "I'll be there tonight, at eight. Maybe we could catch up there? You can introduce me to some people?"

Reid nodded before a gruff voice beckoned him away. He stumbled backwards, the scruff off his collar being yanked violently by a pretty blonde girl. Figures, Andie thought, that he wouldn't be single. Andie shrugged off the uncomfortable disappointment she suddenly felt, and began making her way back to the Provost's office down the now far less crowded hallway.

-

"I don't think you should be going out tonight, Andrea." Pam said as Andie applied some lip gloss at the empty vanity that sat in the corner of her confused room.

"Relax, Pam, I'll be fine. Home at eleven, or a phone call at 10:30, I know the rules. I just want to go make some friends." She said, her eyes pleading in the reflection of the dark wood dressing table. Pam finally gave in handing over the keys to a neat black sedan, one of the cars that were stored in the garage. Nodding her thanks, Andie stood and surveyed herself. Turning to face her longest friend and guardian, she asked, "So how do I look?"

-

Everyone noticed when the thin, graceful girl entered Nicky's that night. She was dressed like no one from anywhere NEAR Ipswich, and had 'Goddess' written all over her. Soft charcoal leather extended to her knees, where tucked-in skin tight jeans took over. Her black marching band style jacket was closed and Andie hoped that the black beret would keep unwanted attention from her here, like it did back home. She lifted her clear eyes to the crowded room and quickly scanned it for Reid.

"You looking for someone, baby?" A snotty voice came from her left. Andie fought the urge to snort and the petite girl forced herself to make a good impression.

"Yes, I am, actually," she said smiling as she glanced over the guy that had tried to start a 'conversation' with her. Easily six feet tall with broad shoulders and a small waist, this guy could easily take on a couple of guys in a fight, Andrea thought randomly. "His name's Reid Garwin. You know him?"

Showing his obvious hate for the name, the guy pointed over to a dark, crowded corner of the bar, his curly hair falling over his eyes as he shook his head.

"Garwin's a tool. Don't you want a real man?"

"Sure I do," Andie said as se began to walk away. "If you see one, let me know?" She said, having crossed most of the distance to Reid. She smiled smugly at the guys and concentrated her full attention on the current game of pool that Reid was playing.

-

Reid looked up as he saw Andie near, but didn't fully acknowledge her presence until his game was finished. Typical Reid Garwin, he could almost hear his friends saying. Embracing Andie in a hug, he led her over to the table where his other friends sat with a hand on the small of her back. A small shiver raced up Andie's spine as he placed his hand, but she kept her feelings in check and sat down at the table, quickly being introduced to Reid's other friends.

"Anne Gordon, this is Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Kate. Guys, this is Andrea." He said, pointing out each one, then slinging his thumb back at Andie.

"So Anne, -"

"Andie, please, I hate the name Anne. Makes me feel so old…" Andie giggled with the rest of the table uncomfortably.

"So, _Andie_," The original speaker, a dark haired boy with hooded eyes and sharp canines, corrected. "What brings you to sunny old Ipswich?"

"Caleb, right?" She mentally high fived herself at the correct guess. "I want to go to Yale. The board there told me I moved school too much, so I decided to board here."

"At Spencer?"

"At Spencer." Andie nodded. Getting stuffy, she took off her hat and coat, revealing a tight, grey thin cotton sweater. "Anyone want a drink? I need to get to know the barman …" She said trailing her sentence as she looked towards the bar and the sturdy, middle-aged man behind it.

-

So I hope you all liked! Reviews would be nice, but not necessary. If you have any ideas on how this story could/should go, or how you would like any part of it to develop, I would love to hear your thoughts!!

Also - to give a better idea of my character, Andie: I was watching The L Word the other night, and had a forehead slapping moment and thought - Mia Kirshner is Andie!! So if you want to kneo what she looks like, google Mia Kirsher - she's the basis to Andie's looks. And Note: I don't have a description for Pam, Andie's nanny/guardian, so if you have any ideas, input would be greatly appreciated :)

Thanks for taking the time to read :)

L


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I own nothing that is easily recognisable as being someone else's. Full Summary at the start of first chapter.

First Note: Hey guys! If anyone read the note on my other story, Feline Addiction, that story has been temporarily discontinued (for lack of a more apt term). This story is one that I have been thinking about for a while now, and as such, has taken priority over any other ideas that have been floating around in my head. Reviews are widely welcomed, and flames will be ignored or flamed – so keep in mind your own humiliation when you try to cast me mine. This story could possibly be Mary-sue, but I find that term FAR too general nowadays anyway. If this story's character does turn to Mary sue-dom, then here's hoping it will at least be entertaining.

Chapter Four : Knowledge

"So," said the blonde, a sort of plain, petite girl with wide blue eyes. "How do you know Reid?"

"Oh, you know, just from when I lived here as a kid. I moved away when I was eight, but we were best friends until then." Andie smiled gently at her slightly annoyed and frustrated face. She could tell that Sarah wanted much more information than what she was going to give to her, but oh well. What else can I say? Andie thought.

Just when Sarah looked like she had another question ready to spit out, Andie jumped in.

"So is this all you guys do here? Sit around and watch them play pool?" she asked, aiming her question at the dark skinned girl, Kate.

"Well," Kate smirked. "A few months ago, when Sarah first arrived, instead of waiting for me to do the honours, she played her own little game of tease with Caleb." The revelation of Sarah and Caleb, and not Sarah and _Reid_ made Andie smile a small smile before she could process the rest of the conversation. "But yeah, mostly we just sit here, chat, plan shopping trips and dance." Kate sighed. "Why don't we go dance or something?"

"There's no music," Andie began, but Kate and Sarah just giggled and started to pool together some of their loose change.

"You coming?" Sarah asked, putting her jacket over the back of the chair she had been sitting on.

"I'm good for now," Andie smiled awkwardly. "You guys have fun. I'll man the table." Kate and Sarah just nodded and moved off to the dance floor. Soon, music started drifting towards where the raven haired goddess sat, alone at the table. Sinking into her seat, Andie looked around and allowed herself to become completely drenched in the atmosphere of the bar.

"You know, I was thinking about what you said before," A voice interrupted Andie's thoughts. "And I don't think it was very nice." Her head spun to the left where the tall guy from before sat down in one of the chairs her new friends had abandoned. Andie sighed and shook her head.

"You know, you may be right, but I know for a fact you're drunk, so why don't you go home and sleep it off and I'll see you in school on Monday?" Her eyes darkened to a shade that put her hair to shame as she looked down at his hand slowly getting closer to her thigh, then lightened as she glanced up and gave him a small smile. A trick of the light or something more, but either way it was enough to make the boy swiftly vacate the seat and apologise. Within minutes he was out of the door, several of his friends in tow.

"What on earth did you say to him?" Nicky asked from behind her. Andy smiled. After such a brief encounter with him at the bar when she ordered every ones drinks, she had been aching to talk to him some more.

"What does that tattoo mean?" She ignored his question and pointed to the strange tangle of lines on the inside of his left elbow.

"That one?" He pointed to it and sighed. "That's my baby girl's name. Her mothers Arabic, so I drew it up half-Arabic, half-English. You like it?"

"It's beautiful, Nicky. I never took you for a father, but I can totally see it in you. What about that one?" She pointed to the one below it, another mess of lines, all gently sloped and sculpted.

"They're tribal wings. I picked those out of a book, but they still mean freedom. I got 'em done when I opened up this place."

"And that one?" She pointed to yet another. It was another tribal design, this one more heart shaped.

"That one?" He looked at her, a smile pulling his gruff face round. "That one means never ever get drunk in Mexico when your in high school!"

"Maybe in a couple years then?" Andie laughed.

"Sure Kiddo. Can I get ya anything? Some fries maybe?" He looked skeptically at her ribs and wrists, and even through her sweater you could see she was more bones than meat.

"Naw, it's okay. I'm not that hungry right now. Maybe later?" She asked and Nicky shook his head. He moved away from the table and a few minutes later one of Reid's friends asked her to dance.

Moving through the crowd as the music was pumping, Andie felt in her element. She let her hands drift upward and shook her thin hips, feeling the tension of her new life slip from her body. She felt hands at her waist and danced into them, smiling up at the tall boy she remembered as Tyler.

"So you were born here?" Andie nodded, not paying much attention. "So how come I never met you before now?"

"Pam, my nanny, she never really liked me talking to people without her there. I never got the chance. She knew Reid's mom, so they would hang and so would we. Problem solved." But before she could say anything else, a crash ripped through the music from the other side of the bar. A girl screamed and Andie felt Tyler push her behind him in a valiant effort.

Shouting continued across the bar, but from her position, Andie couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue Kate and Reid were pushing her and Tyler out of the bar. Nicky growled something ferocious at someone behind her and all too soon the cool night air was giving her chills. Someone handed her her marching coat.

"Reid. What's going on??" Reid shuffled her down the street and into the door of a big black hummer. "Reid! I asked you a question!"

Her eyes wide with confusion and a hint of panic, Reid felt his resolve slipping. He attempted a non-chalant laugh, but even he could tell his voice was a little rough.

"Just a bar fight. Don't worry about it, Anne. Dee. Andie. I still can't get used to that. You staying up at the 'ole homestead?

Though his attempt to change the topic was poorly crafted, Andie could see he was shaken. "Yeah but I have a car with me, so I don't need a ride. Just hope Nicky's okay." She glance back at the bar.

"He'll be fine. But if you've got a car, mind giving me a lift? Caleb's taken Sarah off to god knows where, and Pogue and Kate and Baby Boy aren't in the mood to play taxi-driver."

It was a lame excuse, and she knew she shouldn't say yes, but something in his eyes, in her _heart_ told her that she could trust him. She knew Pam would NOT be happy. But hey, it was only ten. Did she even have to know??

-

"Hit a right up here." She did as he told, and Reid turned to stare at her profile as she drove. "So why did you really come back? Miss me that much?" A grin broke across her face, and Reid felt reminded of a sunrise. The first glimpse of the light through the trees and the blackened archways of the school. The hope.

"I have to get into Harvard." She broke through his reverie.

"I thought you said Yale?" Andie's eyes widened imperceptibly and she coughed as she stalled for time.

"I just," she said finally. "I just need to get into a great college. And if Yale wouldn't take me then neither would Harvard or Brown or anywhere else, right?"

It didn't even make Reid think twice. It was something in her voice. Some hopelessness that shouldn't be there, hidden behind that smile. Such a contradiction wasn't right. But he didn't say so. He just laughed and made some sexist comment about college's and jocks and pants. He didn't even know why he said it. They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

-

Pulling up to his dorm, Andie sighed and kept her engine running. Looking up at the big buildings through the windscreen, the foreboding feeling in her gut spread a little more, got a little bit thicker.

"So when are you moving in?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat as she turned to look at him. _Stop being such a girl, Garwin. Pull it together_, he thought. But those eyes, that mouth. To say he was attracted to her was an understatement.

"Would you? Mind, that is? I just don't want to do it with Pam, ya know? I'd prefer to look like I have friends when I get here." She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Not a problem."

"Awesome. Well. Come pick me up at nine? I only have a little bit of stuff. You remember how to get to the house, right?" Reid nodded. Big move, nine o'clock. In the morning.

"See ya there!" He hopped out of the car and walked gracefully up the slope to the dorms, trying not to notice the sound of her tired on the gravel, and how her engine already sounded far away.

"Hey!" He heard from a nearby window. Looking up to see a familiar red-head, Reid shrugged away his problems and smiled. Changing direction, he walked into a different, yet still familiar dorm and leapt up the stairs two at a time. Ina few seconds he was knocking on an all-too-used door.

"I thought you'd never get here." Reid smiled as the girl crushed her mouth to his, grasping her waist, her shirt already off before even a second had passed.

Who said he had it bad?


End file.
